Master Chief's Pool Party
by Mosherdog777
Summary: This story is about Master Chief's epic journey to a pool party. Read & Review plese. One-shot, first fanfic.


Note- I am rubbish at english and not good at storys, this is my first so please leave feedback.

Disclaimer-I do not own The halo series or Master cheif, or legend of zelda and racoon city

He stood. Behind him was a pile of bodies. The magazine from his SMG was smoking. Then he turned around. Marines were cheering him on.

"Well Master Chief" Said the Marine "We won't be seeing them again"

Master Chief gave the Marine the SMG.

"Take good care of Bert" said the Chief in a low tone of voice.

The Marine started stamping his feet and throwing his hands in the air as if we was trying to warn them.

"But I don't want to" Screamed the Marine

He fell on the floor pounding his hands and feet on the floor like a child in a supermarket. Master Chief dragged him down the ramp and close towards the crashed Pelican out of everyone's site.

"Now" said the Master Chief "I'll give you this lolly if you take care of Burt.

Chief reached into his helmet and retrieved the lolly. The marines eyes opened wider and his bottom lip began to wobble.

"Here little baby" said the Master Chief as He gave him the lolly.

"Lolly tastes funny" Screamed the Marine "I want strawberry"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE" beeping covered his tone. "Get out of here you stupid Warthog"

The Warthog came closer. Master Chief jumped out of the way of it leaving the marine. The sudden crying stopped as the warthog hot something.

"Did we just hit a cat?" asked the driver

"Anyway sir" Said the gunner "POOL PARTY"

Master Chief struggled to climb into shotgun. Master Chief grabbed his shotgun off his back and fired into the air.

"OW MY EYE" screamed the Marine as he flew off the Gatling gun onto the clod hard ground.

He carried on firing into the air.

"So where's the Pool Party?" Asked the chief

"its in racoon city" Replied the Driver

Flood infection form carriers where sitting having a picnic. The warthog slowly pulled up to the picnic.

"Where's the pool party?" asked the chief.

"Not telling" said one of the carriers "GO INFECTION FORMS ATTACK"

Master Chief jumped out of the side seat banishing a chainsaw. He ran towards them. The chainsaw was screaming at the infection forms.

"Eat this you son of a" said chief as he sawed the little things into small fragments of his imagination.

Chief jumped back into the Warthog and they drove again toward Racoon city.

"This Road is awfully bumpy" wondering what was making it so bumpy

"It's perfectly smooth if you ignore all them tank flood" Commented the Chief

They drove on across the road. They were ate some squares with x's in and they were falling quickly.

"I'll save you" said a small round ballish robot…Its Guilty spark

"we don't need your help" said the chief as he unloaded a shotgun shell into guilty spark.

Chief then has a brain wave! They could switch seats. Chief used the bar separating them to swing though. He accidentally kicked the marine out of the warthog and off the squares falling until he reached some sort of floor.

"Rofl" said the chief

The chief carried on driving until he reached a tank form . Chief had another brain wave. If he hit the tank form then he could fly to Racoon city. He drove at the Tank form fast as a warthog could go. Then he hit it. Killing it instantly. He heard extremely load speaking.

"ASSASSINATED" said the voice

"aww c" said the chief as he beeped the warthog horn. He threw a grenade at his warthog, got in it. The grenade exploded and he flew away.

The chief ended up in a large green field. He drove towards a sign. 'Hyrule fields' chief started driving again. A boy wearing green came towards on a horse. They were side by side.

"You look silly" Giggled the Chief.

"You look…"

"Say another word and I'll blow your head off" said the chief with a shotgun in his hands.

The warthog began to swerve. The chief place his shot gun on his lap and grabbed the wheel. Too Late. He baled out throwing his shot gun. The warthog drove off the edge.

"BOY IN GREEN CLOTHES?" Shouted the chief "Can I have a life"

The horse came back with the boy on.

"Get on"

The chief jumped up onto the horse. The horse was struggling to hold master chief up. SNAP! Its legs broke in two.

"AWW LOOK WHAT YO…" The chief had already run off. He ran so far and so fast that turtles were speeding past him…WITH JETPACKS. He grabbed the turtle and decided it would be funny to tickle it. He was so wrong. He tickled it and the turtle. The turtle grew bigger and bigger and bigger then it BOOM as turtle was scattered everywhere. Mater chief lay disorientated on the floor realising that his helmet was off. An old granny was stood there starring at him with her hands full of shopping. The bag split and tins rolled along the floor. The chief got up and put his helmet back on. He realised that he has a plasma grenade. He ran at the dumb stricken old woman and stuck her face. He jumped over her. As the grenade went off he was flung into the air. He flew over Song HQ and spat at it. He then realise that his biggest fans were geeky children that are underage for the game. THERE. It was Racoon city. He put his emergency brakes of by grabbing nearby birds. He dropped to earth then he lit a match. Put it up to his bum and Farted. He was going so fast that the birds became roasted. The flame coming out of his butt was so hot you could burn a flammable liquid on it! He positioned him self then…SPLAT. He hit a banshee. He slides off and into the pool party.

"Nice to see you chief" Said the Marine "But the party ended 1 second ago"

"Same time next year" asked the chief

" yes but your not invite" Replied the Marine


End file.
